


Everything Bright and Good

by hops



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, prose, waxing poetic, whaddya want me to say im just a slut for wordy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/pseuds/hops
Summary: The only sound is their quiet breathing. The room welcomes their bodies, naked and entwined, in all their exhaustion, and offers a place to rest. All goodness knows that if anyone has earned this arrival, it’s them.





	Everything Bright and Good

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Magcretia week!! Day 2 because day 1 I didn't finish lolz. Classic.

The only sound is their quiet breathing. The room welcomes their bodies, naked and entwined, in all their exhaustion, and offers a place to rest. All goodness knows that if anyone has earned this arrival, it’s them. 

 

They share a long, long, longing look, and he finally breaks. His smile is so brilliant. It spreads across his face and fills every crack in the space between them, honey-sweet and exuberant. Dazzling as the sun. She’s mesmerized. 

He is whiskey-warm. He burns in her chest and he feels like love. Home and hearth. She wants to curl up in the quilt of his heart and count each scarred stitch that made him whole. Patchwork maroon, scraps of home, silver string. She touches him and is made new again. 

The black eye is long-healed; tawny purple, then gone. 

 

She touches his cheek. Under the soft blankets, their legs tangle. She combs through the dark tufts of hair on his chest and tucks her cheek against his shoulder. He’s burly, forged by his heavy ax and long journeys; he’s forgiving, softened by his penchant for hard candies and Taako’s cookies. 

She loves him. Oh, she loves him, and it steals the breath from her lungs. They’re laying in their pushed-together bed on their impossible ship. They’re laying on the beach, side by side. They’re laying late-reception in a hotel room, remembering. They’re laying here, in his home, rebuilding, renewing, rejoicing. 

 

He ghosts the pout of her bottom lip. Her hum is a satisfied song in response. He grins at her, overflowing with pride and adoration, mesmerized by the sight of her in the sliver of light that sneaks in from behind the curtains. She is illuminated beneath two moons. She glows bluish and blushing. He kisses her with mirth. 

 

Her eyes are a still silence. Calm silver, cool light, cheeks waning them into crescent moons. He wants to look at her forever. He’s pulled into her orbit by soft gravity; he walks light and leaves footprints in the craters of her heart. 

He is forever marked by grey charcoal on her fingertips, leaving smudges all over the backs of his hands. Thumbprints on his cheekbones. And the slick cold of wet clay on palms and wrists as his hands slip over hers and keep them steady. Creating together. Starting new. And oh, memory returned from smoking static. Something familiar, returned. Consecrated clarity. 

 

Her skin is smooth and cool under his hands. He wants to be lost in her, forever, for always. She kisses his nose and she is past, present, future. Every world, every plane. Forged and bonded and forever entangled. Golden sun and silver moon and everything bright and good.  

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on tumblr @magcretia!


End file.
